cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sons of Liberty (nation)
Are you looking for the 2006 alliance of the same name? ''See weapons here DSRL Armed Forces '' "what may happen today or tomorrow may change everything, it may change what and how we think and may change the very essences of what we made this nation for. Workers, WE must stand together or fall alone!" '' - Chairman Allen Bockisch Press Conference of Post election. See non RP Wiki user page here: Allen bockisch General Info Independence: March 1st 2007 (From America,) September 19th 2007 (from SRN) National holiday: Independence Day, September 19th, Revolution Day March 1st Constitution: 21 September 2007, effective 30 September 2007 Legal system: based on English common law; Communist Manifesto (Marxism, and Allenism) Suffrage: 18 years of age; universal Parties: None, (under Allenism no parties are to be present) Capital: Liberty City (Edison in RL) Creation of Democratic Socialist Republic of Liberty Months after the Revolution and the establishment of the Socialist Rep. of Norris and the Unjust war (which the SRN gained Delaware) problems began to arise between the northern half of the state and the Southern half. Most of the problems came from the new government policies. It became such a problem that the Northern half of the state was threatening to attack the southern half. Secretary of State/Commander in Chief Warren Jarol the leader of the SRN sent in his most trusted advisor and friend Allen Bockisch to try to calm the raging mobs. Allen spent most of his time talking with the representatives of the mobs trying to come up with some kind of compromise, but before one could be established Warren set the Northern half of the state to do what they wish (basically the northern half seceded) The citizens of the North still wanted a Socialist government; so on September 19th 2007 the newly elected Sons council announced the formation of the “Democratic Socialist Republic of Liberty.” “Sons of Liberty” name back ground. During the NJMM revolution the “Sons of Liberty” was the only elite task force of the NJMM military lead by Captain Allen Bockisch. The SoL started out first as sharpshooters, demolitions experts, snipers, and infiltration experts. Later on in the war they were the first ones to steal Federal tanks and use them against the enemy. By the end of the war the SoL became a fully mechanized attack force, used to punch through enemy lines, to destroy communications, depots, outposts, and entrenched positions. The Name “Sons of Liberty” is used to label DSRL’s forces like “Sons forces” or “SoL forces” “Sons Air force” and used to label weapons like the SAR-16 is the “Sons Assault Rifle 16” The official name for the nations is “Democratic Socialist Republic of Liberty” or DSRL. Government Structure Council The Sons Council is the representative body of the workers. These five people are elected directly by the workers. In order to become a nominee you must not have a Net income over 200,000 dollars a year and must not have made over this amount before the revolution. The nominees must not have been apart of the Democratic or Republican Party before the revolution and must not be apart of any political party currently. Chairman The Chairman is the representative of the Worker to the world and back to the worker. The five council people elect one of their own to represent them and their country. The Chairman holds the power of a council Person but represents the country as a hole. Judicial branch The Judicial branch is made up of 12 members elected by the workers. The Judicial branch’s job is to interrupt the law where it is needed or when it is under surety, and can make changes to the law with approval by the Workers and by the council as a whole. First Chairman On September 30th 2007 Allen Bockisch was elected Chairman of the DSRL Council. On the road towards Socialization After the creation of the DSRL the Sons Council was trying to find way to properly jump start a Socialist type nation. Council Member Allen Bockisch came forward with a solution; first take control of all Means of Production, that includes all Corporations, factories and the land they control. Second start a centralized farming project, but leave the existing farms alone, but regulate prices and wages reasonably. Third he proposed a state run organization to run the factories, the State Board of Means of Production, which had three sub-organizations; first the Civil necessities board, Civil luxuries Board and Military Complex board. Fourth Start chains of state run distributors, and find private distributors but regulate prices/wages was well. Fifth Start a national health care program and outlaw all private health care except for clinics. Sixth start a Social Security program for all workers. Seventh Start a Worker help Programs; worker help programs are designed to help a person find a job that he or she is wanting and get education for, or job placement for workers who need jobs. Eighth, Free Education elementary, middle and 4 year college, however specialty schools that are not state owned must be reasonably affordable or the state shall take control and the school must adhere to all government standards. After some time and deliberation the Sons council accepted the plan now known as the “Allen’s Social plan.” Manufacturing Today the DSRL is a small yet strong industrial Powerhouse. After the Creation of the DSRL Economists ran into a few problems, first what to do with all of the Corporations still trying to operate in these areas, what to do with the factories that weren’t in operation at the time, and lastly how to organize them. Once the new Chairman was elected, he set fourth a bold plan to solve these problems. First, Chairman Allen took control of all the Corporations assets (including factories) within the DSRL boarders and reorganized them under direct control of the state. The Chairman reopened any and all factories in the DSRL boarders to jump start the economy. He also set up a “State board of Factories and Means of Production.” The S.B.F.M.P. was in charge of creating, organizing, and maintaining all of the factories in the DSRL. The SBFMP set up three lower branches, one for civil goods (Civil Goods Board,) Civil Luxuries Board and one for military goods (Military Goods Board) The CGB was in charge of producing, shipping, and distributing goods to the citizens. The CGB Produced goods from Food, to, TV’s, Telephones, to copper wire and produced goods from a majority of the DSRL’s factories. These factories would produce anything deemed necessary, the Civil Luxuries goods Board would make, Toys, Video games, DVD players VHS players MP3 players and everything deemed “Luxuries.” The MGB was in charge of producing, shipping, and distributing goods to the military, like rifles, tanks, helicopters etc… The MGB was then further broken down to specialty Manufacturers such as the Leviathan Tank Factory Complex which produced tanks and other treaded vehicles. The Major Manufacturing for the Military are listed below is the most important Military Manufacturing Complexes Edison Small Arms Manufacturing: Produces the majority of the combat rifles Kustoms Small arms Manufacturing: Produces most of the Specialty weapons such as Sub machine guns, Machine guns, and many weapons for the DSRL Special Forces. Dutch Rifle factory: Is a Small factory that produces Long range Sniper rifles or specialty rifles, also sells civil line of rifles. Explosive Ordinance Factory Complex: Produces ALL of the DSRL’s Munitions, everything from Bullets to Bombs, and is in charge of creating Anti-tank “bazookas” and Explosive weapon systems. Leviathan Tank Factory Complex: produces Tanks, Infantry Fighting Vehicles, etc… Triton Vehicle Manufacturing (Military): Produces Specialized vehicles for the military, like Jeeps, tow trucks, refueling trucks etc… Hawk Aircraft Manufacturing Complex: Produces Fighter aircraft, Air superiority, and ground attack Aircraft. Hawk Bomber Aircraft Manufacturing: produces Bombers Hawk Helicopter Plant: Produces Helicopters Falcon Aircraft Engine Manufacturing: produces Aircraft engines for ALL of the DSRL’s Aircraft. Special Weapons Manufacturing: Produces Top Secret projects either deemed “important” to the DSRL’s security or just experimental projects like the ST-65 Super heavy Tank. Many have called it the Area 51 of the DSRL. Vice Engine Manufacturing Complex: Produces Engines for all of the DSRL’s Military Vehicles. Small business The DSRL allows some small business to operate but under the close eye of the government. The Board of Regulators approves. Regulates and watches privately owned small businesses, farms, and other privately run organizations to make sure they are staying within state issued orders. The bulk amount of small business is distributors to help distribute state produced goods and are co-ops Military Central Command Soon after the Chairman’s Election, Allen established a Military Central Command. MCC is where all the military braches and agencies come to discuss, receive and give order. MCC answers directly to the Council and the people of the Country. Religion In the DSRL’s Constitution states that there must be a separation of Church and State and cannot interfere with matters of any church unless it interferes with law. The decision to allow churches to operate within the DSRL’s boarders came with a big surprise outside of the country but not to any inside of the country. Anyone is allowed to show there affection to their beliefs in public as long as it is not a sign of hate, or interferes with everyday lives. The State has NO authority to ban or outlaw any holiday or celebration unless deemed hateful, discimatory or is deemed “enemy of the Workers”. From Coup to War On August 4th 2008 a group known as the Omega 6; a well known anti-socialist criminal group, had attacked and destroyed three government buildings in Union County (NJ) DSRL. The Following day a poorly planned coup attempted to kill the Chairman and the council was stopped after a six hours gun battle outside of the capital building. It was later found that the US government was found to be funding several Omega Cells in country and was linked to the coup attempted and a military response was ordered by the Council and Chairman. For the next three months both the DSRL and the SRON would openly engage in combat and destroy the US army. This would be the first time the DSRL Army would be put to its test. The DSRL Armed forces stormed right though the US forces winning victories in New York State to even Washington DC itself. On November 26th 2008; fear further loses the US government surrendered, the DSRL gained Connecticut, the eastern half of New York State, all of Massachusetts, Vermont, Rhode Island, and half of New Hampshire. The SON forces managed to Liberate Maryland, and Washington D.C. Consolidation and Restoration On September 25th 2008, The DSRL Council was looking to consolidate all of the many small counties of all the states. First they cut the Area’s in to States. North Jersey State, East New York State, Connecticut state, Massachusetts state, Vermont state(merged with New Hampshire), and Maine state (Rode island merged with Connecticut.) Then the Council merged many of the smaller Counties in these state to reduce taxes, and bills for the upkeep of those counties. Preamble of the Constitution We the people of this Revolution here by form this state out of the ashes of the old oppressive system; through the sacrifices made by of fellow revolutionaries on the battlefield, they have given their lives for such a necessary cause. From here on the The Democratic Socialist Republic of Liberty is a independent nation in which no other government shall have any right to interfere with the politics of this nation. We form this Government with the guildence of the Communist Manifesto and through the teachings of Karl Marx. The Citizens of this nation shall be free and remain free at any cost until this nation is wiped off this planet. This Government shall do anything and everything in it's power to keep the citizens at all times free from terrorists, and any enemy of communism and agianst the Poeple of this nation and any allied nation. Population *Maine 1,321,574 *New Vermont: 1,938,803 *North New jersey: 4,000,000 *East New York: 11,800,000 *Connecticut: 1,067,610 *Massachusetts: 3,504,809 *Total Population: 31,370,612 *Standing Military: 3,764,473 *Reserve Military: 1,234,197 *Possible Militia: est 10,000,000 States *North New Jersey *East New York *Connecticut *New Vermont *Massachusetts *Maine Major Cities * (Capital City) Liberty City *Jersey City *Newark *Boston *Albany Government Agencies State Bureau of Investigation (SBI) State Intelligence Agency (SIA) Sons Space and Aeronautics Exploration Agency (SSAEA) Military Central Command (MCC) State board of Factories and Means of Production (SBFMP) Civil Goods Board (CGB) Civil Luxuries Board (CLB) Military Goods Board (MGB) Sons Special Military Research Department (SSMRD) Ideology The DSRL is about to end it’s transitional phase between the old Capitalism phase and socialism. Although the Revolution has scared off most of the bourgeois out of the country still some remain. This presents a problem to the new socialist state. While the nation (much like the SRN) was on the “drawing board” many different “factions” had different Ideas on how to run and structure the government. Libertarians wanted Communism now and basically wanted a loose Anarco style government, which to Marxist-Leninist, Marxist, Maoist and other factions, wasn’t a good idea. Since the Manifesto was the bases of what Communism was based on the thinkers after the revolution sat down with the “book” and began to draw up a system off what they believed Marx would have wanted in the socialist phase. To the satisfaction of the “factions” this new system was the best balance of freedom to the Worker and power to the government. The system called for a five member council to be elected by the workers of the nation. There would be NO parties, as future Chairman Allen said “parties would tear the workers apart much like the bourgeois parties did before the revolution, a Workers party or a bourgeois party it does the same thing, much like we are divided now we would divide the country and possibly through it into war, and that’s something I’m not willing to do.” Once the Council was elected they would choose a Representative to represent them to the public and the world. The Chairman would have all of the powers of a Councilman but represent the council to the people and represent the workers to the world. The system would use every other power given to them by the Communist Manifesto and base it’s economic system directly off Das Kapital. This system was been called “Marxist-Allenism” or “Allenism Maps of the DSRL *Please note that We have NO affiliation with the Alliance Sons of Liberty Nation Pacts Republic of Norris: Communist brothers Pact Classified Republic of Norris is under the protection of The Sons of Liberty Military ''The Revolutionary Armed Forces of The Democratic Soicalist Republic of Liberty Military or otherwise known as the Sons Armed forces The Sons of Liberty Military is comprised up of 4 main branches: Army, Marines, Air force and National Guard. (Note the Sons of Liberty doesn’t have any coastal areas.) Army “We are protectors of the Revolution” The Sons of Liberty’s Army is mostly comprised of volunteers, Minimal age to join is 16 but must have parents ok in order to join but they cannot engage in combat until age 18. Draft age is 18 to 45. The Army’s main goal is to protect the Nation from any internal or external threats weather it’s terrorists, organized crime, or another nation. Apart from the main army you have Army Airborne (paratroops,) Army Rangers, and Army Special forces. Marines The Marine corps in the Sons of Liberty are the best of the best. These are highly trained highly motivated soldiers. Trained to shot farther, go farther, and kill faster. The marines jobs are to protect the nation and to fight through the areas many rivers and marshes and in an event of an attack, to cross many lakes and oceans. The Sons Marine corp is the spearhead of the Sons Armed forces. The Marines Special forces are so top secret that any proof of it’s existence is destroyed. Air Force The Sons Air force is comprised of what the rest of the world may say outdated weapons. But the Sons do with what they have, and do it very well. Armed with their Revo-Sabre-16's and their SB-17 Liberty bombers they can fight with the best of them. With the Country quickly growing, we could be seeing the Air force becoming bigger and stronger than ever. Revolutionary Armed Guard (National Guard) “Pride of the Working Class” The Sons Revolutionary Armed Guard is a protector of the nation and in case of an invasion are to back up the main Army. The NG’s main job in peace time is to provide protection of the many government building, military installations, help during national disasters and so forth. Every Citizen must serve at least 2 years of Military service in the RAG. Left|thumb|DSRL Revolutionary Armed Guard on Parade in Liberty City Navy The Sons of Liberty does not have a navy because it does not have access to ship building facilities, but in December 15th 2007 the Sons of Liberty and the Republic of Norris have agreed to share navies, because the Republic has the Shipyards but the Sons have the Materials. Any citizen that wishes to join the “Sons” navy goes to the Republic of Norris Training Centers. In a way the Navy is a joint effort. Both countries have naval officers and both country have control of the navy, which transports both countries armed forces around the world. Shadow Angriff Kräfte which means Shadow Assault Forces, is the Sons of Liberty's Special forces, not much is known about them except they specialize in anti-terrorism, hostage rescue and home land defense. SAK's Main goal to naturalize any in counrty threats such as terrorists attacks, drug trafficking, and other internal threats. Besondere Taktik Kräfte which mean Particular Tactics forces: are the spear head of any Sons of Liberty attack or defense. The BTK is like the SAK but the BTK works out of the country, but will back up the SAK if needed. The Taktik Kräfte is the Speznas of the Sons Army. They are usually the first to strike any enemy anywhere and they do it with impunity. See weapons here DSRL Armed Forces Category:Leftism Category: Nations of North America Category:English-speaking nations